So Close
by Cynthia03
Summary: After the hug/bed scene, Killian and Emma definitely had an intense make-out session. She was straddling him for god's sake. So some smut(ish) and fluff after that moment.


"It's all in the day's work for a hero, love" Killian whispered, keeping his voice steady in order to not have Emma sense his disappointment. He knew what she was about to say – at least _hoped_ she was going to muster the three magical words. Oh well.

He knew she loved him. Funny - as a couple of months ago, Killian honestly thought this woman was going to get back with the father of her child, or then later just leave Storybrooke and him behind to run away to New York (though in his heart he knew she would stay).

But she loved him. He knew it the day when tears were brimming her eyes and after a day of being mad at him she finally blurted out in the middle of the street, _"I can't lose you too"._ He could see her love for him in the way her eyes crinkled and her lips formed into a happy smile when she saw him - pulling him in for a kiss or a hug as a way of greeting him. The way her hand always found his hand or his waist. The way she would touch his hook just like she would touch his hand. The way she smiled and licked her lips after they kissed. Her emotions were all evident in her actions.

Killian knew Emma wasn't so eloquent or daring with her words the way he was. It was his duty to deliver beautiful speeches while she reciprocated them with a kiss. He had told her that she was his happy ending basically admitting that he's in this for the long haul and wants to be with her forever - but he wanted her to say the first words of love since he wanted her to be comfortable and sure of her feelings.

He was brought back to the present as Emma's forehead rested on his and her hand caressed his scruff.

"We'll go check on the others and the Author" Charming called out from downstairs and soon after a loud thump was heard indicating that they were both alone in the loft, and in Emma's bed.

Killian was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that she was straddling him. They sure had messed around before this entire chaos with Gold and the Queens of Darkness started, but one of them usually pulled off once things started to get heated. They had even made out in Emma's bed like horny teenagers, trying to remain silent as her parents were downstairs preparing for dinner and Killian really didn't want to be kicked out by a disgruntled David.

Killian saw the realization hit her as well of their current position and so he moved his hook from her waist to the bed. He was pulling back slightly to allow her to move but gave out a little yelp of surprise as she tugged on the lapels of his jacket and moved forward, settling herself more firmly on his lap and Killian had to clench his jaw in order to not let himself be aroused (not that the feeling of it would be foreign to Emma). She held his hook and hand and brought them to circle her waist as she cupped his jaw, leaning in.

And then she was kissing him. It wasn't a soft and tender kiss which they both usually enjoyed - exploring each others bodies slowly (till a limit of course). This kiss was fiery and aggressive and lip biting and hair pulling. Emma pulled back for a second just to push him down on the bed and then she climbed on top of him till her body was pressed against his completely. She raised his hand over his head and laced her fingers through his like she had done moments ago. She moved to place kisses on his neck as his hook tugged on her jacket, and she sat on him and quickly removed it, throwing it on the ground beside her bed.

Her gaze raked over his face and she licked her lips. She unbuttoned his remaining buttons and mapped out his dark chest hair with her the palm of her hands. Her fingers stopped at the waistband of his jeans and she looked up at him with an expression that could only be described as seductive.

Emma laid on top of him again to kiss him, her tongue imploring his. She took his hand and guided it to her breast at the same time as her mouth found his nipple. Suddenly Emma felt him hot and heavy near her hips – this was when she should have pulled off and they both sheepishly grin and change the topic. But Emma didn't care - she just watched him die and she never got her nightcap with him or told him she loved him. She chickened out on one of those things but she won't let this night be a complete failure.

Killian groaned and whispered, his breathing ragged, "Are you sure Emma?"

Emma responded by pushing her hips firmly down onto his and circling them once she felt his erection pressing against her heated center at the right spot.

" _Bloody hell Swan"_ Killian rasped and tugged her sweater near her chin. Once he could see her black bra clad breasts, he palmed them, pinching on one nipple and rubbing the cold metal of his hook till they tightened and moaned as Emma bit on his nipple sending a jolt of pain which was gone in a second as her wet tongue circled it.

Emma was about to pop open the button of his jeans when she heard a scream from downstairs, "MOM?"

Killian's hand froze on her breasts and suddenly Emma jerked off of him and stood beside the bed, straightening her top and smoothing her hair. Killian buttoned up his shirt and grabbed one of her cushions to rest on his lap. He didn't want to scar the boy with his very obvious bulge.

"Here kid!" Emma called out and ran her fingers through a sitting Killian's hair to smooth them down and not look like she was just having her wicked way with him.

Henry marched up the stairs and stopped in his tracks, "Hook!" he said before he ran towards him and threw his arms around him. Killian let out a little "oh" in surprise before he hugged the lad back, equally as fierce.

Henry separated from Hook and stood beside Emma who circled her arm around her grown boy's shoulder, "I'm glad you're okay Killian. Thanks for believing me and helping us"

"No worries, lad. Your time came and you were a true hero and all of this has been solved cause of your bravery. We shall all be indebted to you" Killian responded, tilting his head down in a bow which caused Henry to grin as _finally_ he was a hero.

"Everyone's meeting up at Granny's as usual" Henry informed them, "I came looking for you guys. Mom went to go check on Zelena"

"Have you yet seen Belle? How is she?" Killian asked, afraid of what the crocodile did to her in his sick fantasy.

"She's fine. I saw her with Will. She looked pissed though" Henry replied.

"I'll go change and then we should leave" Emma informed them as she stepped into the bathroom after retrieving a clean pairs of jeans and a sweater from her closet.

Henry sat beside Killian as they both waited, laughing over how Killian was afraid of one single black knight and Killian appreciating how Henry knocked out Blackbeard and helped him sail the Jolly Roger. They were making plans about their next sailing session when Emma stepped out of the bathroom and they all walked down.

"Killian I'm not sure you should come" Emma said firmly and both Henry and Killian looked at her quizzically.

"Why, love?" Killian asked her, afraid that he might have done something to someone in the alternate universe that he can't quite recall.

"Well, Granny's doesn't sell goat milk" Emma smirked and high fived Henry who was walking out the door, grinning widely.

Killian laughed as he brought his arm around Emma's shoulder, muttering something about "muscle memory" and a "very", and the three headed towards the diner.

Granny's was packed with the townsfolk all laughing about how ridiculous everything had been in the Author's story. Grumpy had clapped Emma on the back "Good job Sister" and the Charmings apologized endlessly to the dwarves who refuted the apology and just instead all hugged Snow.

Killian and Emma had their arms around each other when August came in to greet them and winked at Emma as he noticed Killian tightening his hold on her waist a bit. Hook believed her that he was just a friend but he couldn't help being a tad bit jealous.

"Killian I was thinking that once this is over, I could head over to your ship for the night?" Emma asked, her eyes literally shining with happiness.

"Hasn't your rift with your parents been resolved, my love?" Killian teased, all too aware of why she was asking. They had spent a few nights cramped up in his little bed at the ship as Emma didn't want to stay at the loft once her parent's secret was revealed. But Killian knew Emma wasn't just implying snuggling tonight.

Emma kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Don't you wanna finish what we started in my room Captain?"

"Aye" he nodded, gulping hard, "And Swan you do know right?" he said, causing Emma to raise her eyebrows in question. He brought his face in front of her and just the way he had done it in another realm, wiggled his eyebrows and said, "When I jab you with my sword you'll feel it"

Emma burst out laughing causing Snow to look over the outburst and smiling at the happy couple. Her daughter had finally let love in. Sure Emma couldn't really say the words out yet but eventually one day she will. And Killian knew the day was getting closer. He could wait. After all they had all the time in the world right? For now he would take Emma back to his ship to finally worship her the way he had dreamed all too often.

(He ended up drinking himself to sleep alone in his bed, clutching the dagger that had her name etched on it to his chest and replaying the last three words she said to him).


End file.
